heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lilly(Walking Dead)
Lilly is a survivor who appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead. She is the daughter of Larry, and acts as a leader in the group. She is also straight to the point regardless of how people react or feel about what she has to say. However she does have a kinder side to her. She later returns in the fourth season, appearing as the main antagonist of the episodes "Suffer The Children" and "Broken Toys". Involvement Season One "A New Day" She is first seen while saving Lee Everett, Clementine, Kenny, Katjaa, and Duck from a walker attack. She takes them into a drug store where her group has set up camp. However, when rescued, her father, Larry, started yelling at Kenny and Lee for putting them in danger and claims that Duck is bitten and needs to be thrown out. Lee then needs to make a decision on whether to side with Kenny or Larry. As the group argues, Larry suddenly has a sudden heart problem, causing him to faint and collapse to the floor. Lilly takes care of him and asks Lee to get pills out of the back part of the pharmacy which is still locked. Later, Lee comes to talk to her and apologizes for what happened earlier, which she somewhat forgives him for. She continues caring for her father while Lee, Carley and Glenn are at the motel. When they get back, Lee attains the keys and they finally go and get the pills. However, when they open the locked pharmacy door, the security alarm goes off, attracting many walkers. They get the pills, treat Larry, and figure out a plan to escape. Lilly, Larry, and Glenn protect Kenny and his family while they get the truck, while Lee, Doug, and Carley hold down the shop. After they get the truck, Lilly sends her dad back to get everyone else. However, he punches Lee in the face in an attempt to get him devoured, but Kenny arrives and saves Lee. Later that day, they camp at the motel where Lilly talks to Lee and Kenny on how she thinks they will be okay at the motel, when suddenly the power shuts off. "Starved For Help" During the three month gap between "A New Day" and this episode, Lilly, Lee, and presumably the other survivors trained in the use of firearms in Lilly's "intensive training". During an argument, Lilly will force Lee to hand out four pieces of food to the starving individuals. After this task is complete she will tell you, with a soft tone of voice, that it's not easy doing what she does. Lee tells her he doesn't envy her. If given a piece of food she will reject it at first (depending on what the player said during the previous argument), but accept it without much force. She will comment that it doesn't change anything after. However, if you chose to side with Lilly when she and Kenny were arguing, she will gladly accept the piece of food that you give her When Larry has a heart attack at the St. John's Dairy Farm, Kenny believes that Larry is dead and will return as a walker. Lee must choose who to side with between aiding Kenny and kill Larry with a salt lick or aid Lilly and save her father. 'Help Lilly' If Lee chooses to help Lilly, he will run up to Larry's body and attempt to help. He asks Lilly to check for Larry's vitals and begins to perform CPR on Larry. Kenny, however, thinks that Larry is gone and is a risk of becoming a walker. He will kill Larry by dropping the salt lick block while Lee is trying to save Larry. Lilly and Lee's relationship becomes stronger, however, Lee's relationship with Kenny takes quite a downfall, as Kenny felt left alone with a tough and unpopular decision. Shortly thereafter, Lee gets into a confrontation with Danny St.John inside the barn. After Lee is momentarily dazed and Kenny fails to assist, Lilly saves Lee by attacking Danny and pushing him into a bear trap. Later, when Andy St.John is fighting with Lee during the storm, both Clementine and Lilly will stand by the barn watching as Andrew attempts to force Lee's head into the electric fence. Since you attempted to resuscitate her father, instead of aiding Kenny, she will shoot at Andrew, freeing Lee from his grip and showing a sign of care for Lee. 'Help Kenny' If Lee chooses to help Kenny kill Larry believing that there is a risk, he aids Kenny in crushing Larry with the salt lick block by pulling Lilly off of her Dad and holding her back. This decision, however, both enrages and upsets Lilly since she claims her father was still alive and causes her relationship with Lee to deteriorate. However, Kenny believes they both made the right decision. While Andrew is fighting with Lee during the storm, both Clementine and Lilly will stand by the barn watching as Andrew attempts to force Lee's head into the electric fence. Since you tried to help out Kenny instead of her, she will just watch, with no attempt to try and shoot Andrew, despite Lee's cry for help. 'Do Nothing' If you make no choice, Kenny will push Lee out of the way and tell him he's useless. He'll then grab a salt lick and drop it on Larry's head. This however, will improve your relationship with Lilly. "Long Road Ahead After Kenny and Lee return from the Pharmacy, she is either content or enraged with the amount of supplies scavenged. When Kenny suggests leaving in the RV, she scolds him (and Lee, depending if he helped to kill Larry) about how she trusts them. Kenny insists on his plan, and she becomes enraged once again, mentioning stolen supplies. After everyone leaves, Lee comes back to ask about what she meant by "stolen supplies", and she states that someone has been stealing them. She asks Lee to look around for clues. When he comes back with the medical supplies that were hidden outside, she realizes someone is selling them out, and takes it very personally, believing it to be a crime bordering on indirect murder, and asks Lee to help her round up the group so the traitor can be exposed. But before that can happen, she looks outside and finds the Save-Lots Bandits holding the group hostage. She grabs a rifle, ordering Lee to distract the bandits, and jumps outside her window. Lee's distraction works, and she takes the bandits by surprise, showing great skill at sniping the leader and several others, as Lee gets everyone on the RV. When walkers arrive, she barely manages to enter the RV, knowing the Motel is lost. With the motel gone, she loses it and begins to question who the traitor is. She believes it is either Ben or Carley/Doug. When the RV runs into a walker in the road, and they have to pull over for an emergency stop, the confrontation comes to a head, as she tries pressuring Ben and Carley/Doug into pointing fingers at each other, threatening to leave one of them behind. ''Killing Carley'' While the argument gets heated, Carley insults Lilly, telling her that she is being paranoid and is acting like a scared little girl. When Carley turns her back on her, Lilly grabs her pistol and shoots Carley in her forehead, killing her in the heat of passion and then justifying her action by stating that she must have been the traitor, even though she herself didn't seem entirely convinced. 'Killing Doug' While the argument gets heated, she grabs her pistol and points it at Ben, thinking he is the traitor until Doug pulls him out of the way and is accidentally shot in the back of the head. Lilly shows great regret after killing Doug. Lee pushes her up against the RV after he demands that she drops her weapon. She does so and says she was just trying to protect the group. Lee is confronted with the decision of leaving her behind, or allowing her to stay with the group in order to pass judgment on her later. 'Leave Lilly Behind' If you choose to leave her behind, she reveals Lee's criminal past to the group. However this changes nothing and she watches as you pull away in Kenny's RV. A walker approaches her and she begins to run. Later on in "No Time Left", The Stranger will criticize you for doing so. 'Let Lilly Stay' If you allow her to stay with the group, she still reveals Lee's criminal past to the group. Lilly is handcuffed to the seat, but slips away and steals the RV when it's parked near the train. Lilly offers Lee the chance to join her when he goes inside the RV to get a pencil; Lee can either refuse or accept. If Lee refuses, Lilly will force him out of the RV and drive off, and if he accepts she will tell Lee to get Clementine but instead, tricks him and steals the RV. Kenny comments that she isn't very likely to be able to drive more than 30 miles, as the RV's radiator is worn out and close to overheating. "No Time Left" When the group is trapped in the attic, Kenny tells Christa about Lilly. If Lilly was left behind in "Long Road Ahead", the Stranger will criticize Lee because he abandoned a "defenseless, grieving woman" clearly referring to Lilly. Season Two "A House Divided" Clementine has the option of telling Alvin how Lilly's father, Larry, died and "she shot another woman" (referring to Carley), or "another guy" (referring to Doug). Depending on choices in Season 1 she can mention how Lee either forgave her or left her behind. "No Going Back" After Clementine is shot by Arvo, she has a dream about talking to Lee in the RV. During this, Clem asks why Lilly shot Doug or Carley, to which Lee responds that she did it out of sadness and anger. If Lilly was brought with them, she can be seen sleeping in the back of the RV. Lee then asks Clem whether she thinks they should have brought or left her, depending on her fate in "Long Road Ahead". Clem can say maybe or no, or that she doesn't know. Season Four "Suffer The Children" "Broken Toys" "Take Us Back" Allies *Lee Everett (Determinant) *Katjaa *Duck *Doug *Glenn *Mark *Marlon *Abel *Minerva *Yonatan *Sullene *Gad *Gina *Dorian *Michael *Armando Enemies *Walkers *Kenny *Carley *Clementine *Lee Everett (Determinant) *Alvin Jr. *Ben Paul *Andy St.John *Danny St.John *Brenda *Bandits *Louis *Violet *Ruby *Aasim *Willy *Omar *James *Tenn *Mitch Appearances Season One *"A New Day" *"Starved For Help" *"Long Road Ahead" Season Two *"No Going Back" (Dream, Determinant) Season Four *"Suffer The Children" *"Broken Toys" *"Take Us Back" (Alive or Corpse) Category:The Walking Dead Category:Humans Category:Female Category:The Walking Dead Game Category:The Walking Dead Game Season Two Category:Leaders Category:Macon Group Category:Military Category:Villains Category:The Walking Dead The Final Season